Kersenbloesem
by TheDragonpeepsStillRock
Summary: Yatta! Nog meer oude verhalen opgeduikeld. Dit is het verhaal van Final Fantasy X met een twist. DBZ karakters: Goku/Vegeta/Tien. FFX karakters: Auron/Lulu/Cid voor nu Uiteraard zijn Naru en Kiyomi ook weer van de partij!
1. Proloog

Heb je ooit een verhaal gehoord dat zo magisch was dat je wenste te leven in de prachtige wereld die de verteller gecreëerd had?

Ik wel…

Kersenbloesem

_Weet je nog wat je zei?_

_We zouden altijd bij elkaar blijven._

_Waarom ben je gegaan?_

_Je had het beloofd…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Proloog**

Het was een nacht als alle andere in de stad die nooit sliep. De drukke straten gonsden van gelach en muziek en de immens hoge gebouwen waren gekroond met gekleurde lichtjes. Goku woonde hier al zijn hele leven en toch was Zanarkand hem nooit gaan vervelen. Hoe kon dat ook? Er was altijd wel iets te doen in de bruisende stad. Het leven ging er dag en nacht door en de muziek stopte nooit. Vanavond had Goku echter geen oog voor de drukte op straat of de duizenden kleurige lichtjes die overal flikkerden. Hij was op weg naar Auron en die had hem nadrukkelijk verzocht zich te haasten.

Auron was een vriend, als je dat zo kon noemen. De man was een goede vriend van Goku's vader geweest en had na diens dood altijd voor Goku klaar gestaan. Auron was een rare vogel. Hij praatte vaak over steden die voor zover Goku wist helemaal niet bestonden en mompelde veel in zichzelf. Goed bekeken was Auron meer een raadgever dan een vriend voor Goku maar hij mocht hem niettemin graag.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Goku de man gevonden had. Auron wachtte in de schaduw van een smalle steeg met een been opgetrokken tegen de muur leunend.

"Hiya!" Groette Goku. Hij rende wuivend op de man af.

Auron mompelde iets dat op een groet leek van achter de kraag van zijn rode jas en betastte terloops het gevest van zijn grote zwaard. Toen draaide hij zich zonder verdere uitleg om en liep met grote stappen de drukke straat in.

Goku fronste, schudde zijn hoofd en ging hem achterna. "Waarvoor die haast, Auron?"

"Er is iets dat je moet zien." Was alles wat Auron antwoordde. De man hield zijn pas niet in maar beende resoluut verder en wachtte niet tot Goku hem ingehaald had.

"Maar…" Goku schudde zijn hoofd nogmaals en versnelde zijn pas zodat hij naast Auron kon lopen. "Waar gaan we dan heen?"

"Op reis." Auron bleef abrupt staan en zijn ogen waren opgeslagen naar de sterrenhemel.

Goku stopte naast hem en keek naar Auron, toen naar de hemel waar de man naar staarde en weer terug naar Auron zelf. Tot zijn verbazing trok de man zijn grote zwaard en legde het wapen nonchalant over zijn schouder.

"Daar komt het." Nog voor Auron de woorden goed en wel had uitgesproken klonk er een enorme explosie.

De hemel lichtte fel op en overal om hen heen begonnen gebouwen in te storten. Het geluid was oorverdovend. De wereld leek op zijn grondvesten te trillen en de lucht was vol van angstig geschreeuw en gekrijs. Toen spleet de aarde nog geen span van Goku vandaan uiteen en de brede straat waar hij op stond knapte als een twijgje doormidden. Goku kon zich nog net aan een grote pilaar vastgrijpen voordat alles voor hem in een gapend gat verdween.

"Auron!" Schreeuwde hij terwijl hij zich nog steviger aan de pilaar vastgreep.

Auron hing met een arm vastgeklemd om een afgebroken reling van de ingestorte straat. Hij had zijn zwaard nog steeds in zijn hand geklemd.

"Wat gebeurt er?" Probeerde Goku boven het gebulder van de uiteen vallende stad te roepen.

"Sin!" Riep Auron terug.

Goku begon de grip om de pilaar te verliezen. "Wat?"

"Hou je vast! Daar gaan we!"

Een oogverblindend licht kwam vanuit de diepte voor Goku omhoog en hij moest zijn ogen dichtknijpen tegen de felheid ervan. Er klonk een ijzingwekkend gekrijs, een gekrijs zo ongelooflijk luid en schel dat het nooit menselijk kon zijn. Het drong door tot elke vezel van zijn lijf en hij voelde zijn hoofd zwaar worden. Wanhopig probeerde hij bij bewustzijn te blijven maar hij begon al te vallen. Hij tuimelde de duisternis in.


	2. Hoofdstuk I Al Bhed

**Hoofdstuk I. Al Bhed**

Toen Goku bij kwam was het angstaanjagend stil om hem heen. Geen gekrijs, geen Zanarkand dat uiteen gereten werd, hij hoorde alleen het geluid van water. Een zee misschien? Het leek of hij golven tegen rots kon horen breken.

"Auron?" Geschrokken duwde hij zichzelf overeind en keek wild om zich heen.

Waar hij was wist hij niet. Het was in ieder geval niet Zanarkand… Als er nog wat van de stad over was na die vreselijke avond. Wat was er gebeurd? Waar was hij? Waar was Auron? Zou de man nog in leven zijn? Was hij zelf nog wel in leven? Was dit de plek waar je naartoe ging als je dood was? Goku werd gek van de vragen die door zijn hoofd spookten. Hij schudde ze van zich af maar niet voordat hij bedacht had dat hij zeker niet dood was.

Hij keek nogmaals om zich heen. Waar hij ook keek, er was niets te zien dan water. Hij stond op een rots die het enige droge stuk land vormde zo ver het oog reikte. Het water onder hem kolkte en bruiste vervaarlijk. Het zag er helemaal niet uitnodigend uit. Goku zou er nog niet in zijn gegaan als hij geen andere keus had. Maar wat moest hij dan? Hij had dan misschien de verwoesting van Zanarkand overleefd, als hij op deze rots bleef zitten zou hij ongetwijfeld van de honger sterven.

Na een tijdje om zich heen te hebben getuurd liet hij zijn schouders mismoedig hangen. Zijn enige opties waren op de rots blijven of het razende water in gaan en dat zou hij geen van beiden overleven. Toch, als hij bleef waar hij nu was, had hij een kleine kans om gered te worden en waarschijnlijk nog wel een aantal dagen om daarop te wachten. Het water in gaan zou meteen het einde betekenen. Hij wachtte liever zodat hij tenminste nog kon hopen.

Verslagen ging hij op de grond zitten. Hij had nu al honger en dorst. Hoeveel dagen zou hij hebben? Drie? Misschien vier? Hij gromde luid om zijn eigen doemgedachten en ging achterover liggen om naar de grauwe hemel te staren. Het was nog niet de tijd om over verhongeren na te denken. Hij was hier immers pas net wakker geworden en zijn honger was nog niet erg groot. Hij moest aan iets anders proberen te denken.

De uren kropen voorbij. Het begon te schemeren. De rots waar Goku zich op bevond was nu gehuld in flarden kille mist en het water onder hem bleef onverstoord kolken en bruisen.

Maar wat was dat? Goku kwam overeind. Hij wist zeker dat hij net iets van een licht over zich heen had zien glijden. Het was waar. Vanuit de verte scheen een fel zoeklicht in een wijde zwaai van links naar rechts en op zijn weg gleed hij ook over de rots en Goku heen.

Goku bedacht zich geen moment. Hij sprong overeind en worstelde zich uit zijn jas om die vervolgens hoog boven zijn hoofd als een vlag heen en weer te zwaaien. Hij riep zo hard hij kon over het water en hoopte vurig dat hij door de mist heen gezien werd.

Uiteindelijk werd er een gigantisch zwart schip zichtbaar. Het staal van de romp kraakte klaaglijk in de stilte terwijl het schip vaart minderde en recht op hem afvoer. Even later was het enorme gevaarte tot stilstand gekomen precies naast de rots waarop Goku nu stond te springen van blijdschap.

Er werd een ladder naar beneden gegooid en een vrouwenstem riep omlaag; "Mwyb eed kuufh!"

Goku verstond het niet maar dat kon ook door de afstand komen. Hij begon snel via de ladder omhoog te klimmen. Boven gekomen werd hij door een vreemd meisje aan boord geholpen. Ze droeg een helm en een soort duikbril en ze was gekleed in een stijl die Goku nooit eerder had gezien.

"Bedankt." Zei hij dankbaar toen hij met beide benen aan dek van het grote schip stond.

"Gawmuk uc ha Windzoeker." Lachte het meisje vriendelijk. "Kytd deek yl Kiyomi."

Goku haalde verontschuldigend zijn schouders op. "Ik versta je niet, sorry. Ik ben Goku. Ik kom uit Zanarkand." Probeerde hij.

"Waom ta na udnkuanad." Zei het meisje in de vreemde taal. Ze glimlachte hem nogmaals toe voordat ze zich omdraaide naar drie mannen achter haar. "Je eed ran gafm!" Beet ze hen toe. "Ad reew gen na anad zuuf udva jeln!"

De mannen knikten en maakten zich toen snel uit de voeten. Goku keek ze na tot ze in de vertrekken van het schip verdwenen.

Het meisje haalde de helm van haar hoofd en trok de duikbril af. Ze schudde haar blonde haren in model en keek hem toen nieuwsgierig aan.

"Zo." Grijnsde het meisje. "Leuk je te ontmoeten Goku. Ik ben Kiyomi."

Goku begon opgelucht te lachen. "Je kunt me wel verstaan!"

"Natuurlijk. Mijn broer staat me niet toe een andere taal op zijn schip te spreken. Hij is erg trots op het feit dat we Al Bhed zijn." Legde Kiyomi uit.

"Ik snap het." Knikte Goku. "Ik ben zo blij dat jullie langs kwamen varen. Ik dacht dat ik daar nooit meer weg zou komen."

Kiyomi fronste naar hem op met grote groene ogen. "Hoe ben je daar dan terechtgekomen?"

Goku schudde hulpeloos zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet. Ik was in Zanarkand en opeens was er een enorme explosie en een heel fel licht en voor ik het wist werd ik hier wakker."

"Zanarkand? Voel je je wel helemaal goed?" Vroeg Kiyomi met een wenkbrauw opgetrokken.

"Ja Zanarkand. De stad. Je kent het toch wel?"

"Natuurlijk ken ik Zanarkand." Verzekerde Kiyomi hem. "Maar het werd duizend jaar geleden verwoest door Sin. Er is niets meer van over dan ruines."

Goku keek haar aan alsof ze gek was. Zijn mond hing open en hij kon geen woord uitbrengen.

"Hmm, je ziet er niet al te best uit." Vond Kiyomi. "Ik heb eten voor je laten halen. Als je rustig gegeten hebt praten we verder." En met die woorden verdween het vreemde meisje achter één van de stalen schuifdeuren op het dek van het schip.

Goku ging tegen een grote ketel aan zitten en wachtte op zijn eten. Niet veel later kwamen twee van de drie mannen in rare pakken terug met een dienblad vol eten. Goku kon zijn eigen maag horen knorren.

"Ryt vyan af jam oyn." Riep de één tegen de ander en hij begon smakelijk te lachen.

"Ge, raaw zfaakh!" Antwoordde de tweede grinnikend.

Goku negeerde ze, al was hij er zeker van dat ze het over hem hadden. Hij pakte met een dankbare knik zijn eten aan. Zonder verder op de twee Al Bhed te letten begon hij hongerig te eten. Er was van alles maar hij durfde niet te zeggen wat het allemaal was. Er was een soort vlees dat op kip leek en fruit dat naar appels smaakte maar er helemaal niet zo uit zag.

"Ryt aan ewl aad zefmad." Zei de grootste van de twee mannen afkeurend.

Weer moesten ze allebei hard lachen.

Gelukkig zag Goku dat Kiyomi er alweer aan kwam lopen.

"Hudhaf uc towwya ngaa!" Snauwde ze naar de mannen. "Je yanl donnyjl huad!"

De mannen lieten beschaamd hun hoofden zakken en maakten zich snel uit de voeten.

"Waar hadden ze het over?" Wilde Goku met volle mond eten.

Kiyomi moest lachen. "Dat je eet als een varken."

Goku veegde snel zijn mond af met de mouw van zijn jas maar stopte niet met eten. Hij had te veel honger om zich zorgen te maken over tafelmanieren. "Ik mag dan als een varken eten, ik praat in ieder geval niet over mensen. En al helemaal niet als ze op dat moment ook nog eens zelf aanwezig zijn."

Kiyomi grijnsde. "Ach laat ze maar. Ze zijn niet veel gewend en niet erg aardig voor buitenstaanders. Hoe smaakt je eten?"

"Het was heel lekker." Antwoordde Goku die net zijn laatste hap naar binnen werkte. "Bedankt voor alles Kiyomi. Zonder jou had ik nog steeds op die rots vast gezeten."

"Niks te danken, Goku."

Ze sprak zijn naam raar uit maar dat kon Goku niks schelen. Hij mocht Kiyomi graag en was haar heel dankbaar voor het redden van zijn leven.

Kiyomi ging met haar armen op de reling van het schip hangen en staarde zwijgend uit over het donkere water.

"Kiyomi?" Goku kwam overeind en ging naast haar staan. "Is het echt waar van Zanarkand?"

Ze keek hem peinzend aan. "Ja, de stad Zanarkand bestaat niet meer."

Goku wreef zich zuchtend door zijn gezicht. "Maar hoe kan het dan dat ik er was… Ik bedoel, ik heb daar mijn hele leven gewoond… Ik snap er helemaal niks van."

"Wat jij beschreef: dat licht en de explosies?"

Goku knikte.

"Het klinkt als Sin. Mensen die dicht bij Sin komen worden geraakt door zijn gif en kunnen niet meer goed nadenken." Kiyomi tikte met een vinger tegen haar slaap. "Ze herinneren zich vaak de meest normale dingen niet meer. Misschien was jij wel niet in Zanarkand maar ergens anders en werd die plek aangevallen door Sin. Omdat jij zo dicht bij hem was heeft het gif zich in je hersenen gevreten en kun je je er nu niks meer van herinneren." Ze lachte hem meelevend toe. "Een andere verklaring kan ik je niet geven. Het spijt me."

Goku wilde niet geloven in die verklaring. Er was iets gebeurd in Zanarkand. Misschien had het inderdaad met dat Sin gedoe te maken, maar Zanarkand was echt en dat was waar hij vandaan kwam. Wat er ook gebeurd was die avond, hij wilde niet geloven dat Zanarkand niet bestond of een ruïne was zoals Kiyomi zei. Hij was er geboren dus het moest simpelweg bestaan.

Er bekroop hem een vervelend gevoel. Maar wat nou als hij inderdaad door het gif van Sin geraakt was en hij zijn geheugen kwijt was? Was hij dan wel Goku? Of was hij iemand anders, iemand die hij zich niet kon herinneren? Hij schudde die angstaanjagende gedachten resoluut van zich af. Wat er ook aan de hand was, hij was Goku. Daar wilde, nee daar durfde hij niet eens aan te twijfelen.

Kiyomi gaf hem een geruststellend klopje op zijn arm voordat ze met een zucht omhoog naar de sterren keek. Haar groene ogen fonkelden door de weerkaatsing van het sterrenlicht.

Het was een mooie nacht.

"Wat is Sin?" Vroeg Goku terwijl hij haar blik naar de sterrenhemel volgde.

Kiyomi keek hem ernstig aan. "Sin is…"

Op dat moment klonk er een oorverdovend gerommel en de zee werd zo woest dat het schip als een papieren bootje op de golven heen en weer werd gegooid.

"SJIN!!!" Schreeuwde een man die in paniek het dek op kwam stormen.

Kiyomi had zich aan de reling vastgegrepen en Goku naast haar ook. Ze keek hem aan en in haar ogen was angst te lezen. "Daar is je antwoord."

Goku keek om en zag hetzelfde licht als in Zanarkand. Ook het vreselijke gekrijs was terug, harder nog dan wat hij zich van de vorige keer kon herinneren.

"Dat is wat Zanarkand aanviel!" Schreeuwde hij Kiyomi toe.

Ze knikte en de angst in haar ogen had plaatsgemaakt voor verbeten vastberadenheid. "Dat is Sin."

"Wat moeten we doen?" Riep Goku angstig.

"We vallen hem aan." Gromde Kiyomi woedend. "Keem ran medud mweef!" Schreeuwde ze naar de mannen die zich haastig op het dek verzamelden.

Goku kneep zijn ogen dicht en klemde zich doodsbang aan de reling vast toen het schip kantelde. Tot zijn afschuw voelde hij hoe zijn hoofd weer zwaar werd. Het duurde slechts enkele seconden voor zijn bewustzijn hem voor de tweede keer ontglipte.


	3. Hoofdstuk II Besaid Eiland

**Hoofdstuk II. Besaid Eiland**

Goku werd voor de tweede keer wakker met het geluid van golven. Toen hij deze keer zijn ogen opende moest hij ze echter toeknijpen tegen het felle zonlicht. Hij tastte de grond onder zijn handen af en bemerkte dat die was van fijn zand. Hij slaakte een zucht van verlichting: geen eenzame rots deze keer. Hij duwde zichzelf op zijn knieën en bekeek de nieuwe omgeving. Een wit strand, een helder blauwe zee achter hem en een prachtig groen woud voor hem.

"Oi vriend!"

Goku sprong geschrokken overeind en stond oog in oog met een jongen van ongeveer zijn leeftijd. Hij droeg kleding die nog vreemder was dan die van de Al Bhed… De Al Bhed… Sin… Kiyomi… Zou ze het gered hebben?

"Volgens mij ben je de weg kwijt, ya?" Riep de jongen hard.

Goku richtte zich verdwaasd op de jongen voor hem. Hij was een kop kleiner dan hemzelf maar zijn lichaam zag er sterk en gespierd uit. Hij leek niet op iemand waar je graag ruzie mee kreeg.

"D-De weg kwijt?" Herhaalde Goku verward. "Ja… Ja, ik ben verdwaald geloof ik."

De jongen sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en keek hem humeurig aan. "Wat is er met je gebeurd man? Je lijkt niet helemaal in orde."

"Sin… Hij viel het schip aan… Kiyomi…" Stamelde Goku.

"Ah, Sin, ya? Ik begrijp het al." De jongen leek zijn slechte humeur vergeten en pakte Goku bij zijn arm. Hij trok hem zonder pardon mee een zandpad op dat het woud in leidde. "Het is het gif van Sin. Gaat in je hoofd zitten, weet je. Kom, dan breng ik je naar het dorp zodat je kunt rusten."

Goku knikte dankbaar en volgde de jongen het pad over. "Ik ben Goku."

De jongen wierp hem een korte blik toe. "Vegeta."

"Aangenaam, Vegeta." De jongen reageerde niet maar Goku gaf niet zo snel op. "Zeg eh… waar zijn we hier eigenlijk?"

"Besaid Eiland." Antwoordde Vegeta kortaf.

"Besaid?" Goku testte het woord. "Ken je de Al Bhed?"

Vegeta keek hem zo vuil aan dat Goku dacht dat hij hem ter plekke een stomp zou verkopen.

"Al Bhed!" Spoog Vegeta. "Jij bent er toch geen, ya?"

"Nee, nee!" Riep Goku snel. "Maar ze hebben me gered en op hun schip meegenomen. Ik ben ze kwijtgeraakt toen Sin aanviel."

Vegeta gromde. "Wees maar blij dat je ze weer kwijt bent, vriend. Niks dan problemen met die Al Bhed en hun Machina. Volgens de Leer van Yevon zijn Machina verboden en is Sin door het gebruik ervan ontstaan, maar die Al Bhed gebruiken Machina nog steeds. Zo achterlijk zijn ze."

"Machina?" Vroeg Goku verbaasd.

"Machines, Machina…" Legde Vegeta ongeduldig uit. "Dat schip waar je het over hebt zal ook wel Machina zijn geweest. Vind je het gek dat Sin jullie aan heeft gevallen?"

Goku snapte er niet veel van maar het was duidelijk dat Vegeta geen goed woord voor de Al Bhed over had. Het leek hem het beste om maar ergens anders over te beginnen.

"Kun je me iets over Zanarkand vertellen?"

Vegeta zuchtte toegeeflijk en begon te vertellen. "Zanarkand was een hele grote stad. Vol met Machina. Men zegt dat er na Zanarkand nooit meer een stad zo groots en mooi gebouwd is. Maar de mensen van Zanarkand waren lui. Ze lieten al het werk aan Machina over. Toen werd duizend jaar geleden de eerste Sin uit de zonden van de mensen van Zanarkand geboren. Hij verwoestte de stad tot de ruines die het nu zijn."

"Dus het is waar." Mompelde Goku meer tegen zichzelf en hij voelde hoe zijn hard zwaar werd. Zanarkand was een ruïne.

"Wat is waar?" Wilde Vegeta weten.

"Oh niks." Goku besloot dat het beter voor hem was om zijn verhaal over Zanarkand voor zich te houden. De mensen hier zouden hem waarschijnlijk toch niet geloven. Hij wist eigenlijk niet eens of hij het zelf nog wel kon geloven. Niet na al dat gepraat over Sin's gif dat je hersenen aantastte.

"Vroeger was hier ook een grote stad." Vertelde Vegeta plotseling uit zichzelf. Hij wees naar een afgebrokkelde toren verderop tussen de bomen. "Besaid was ooit een van de grootste steden van Spira. Nu…" Hij haalde min of meer zijn schouders op. "Alleen de tempel is nog over. De mensen bouwen de stad niet meer op. Sin verwoest hem uiteindelijk toch weer. Het heeft geen zin."

Na een lange wandeling kwamen de twee jongens in het dorp van Besaid aan. Er waren een aantal tenten van wit canvas die voor huizen en winkels door moesten. Het zag er niet erg welvarend uit maar aan het andere eind van het dorp stond een geweldig hoog gebouw dat er futuristisch uitzag. Het was van blauwgeaderd marmer met grote marmeren standbeelden aan beide zijden van de brede ingang.

"Dat is de tempel van Besaid." Vertelde Vegeta die zijn blik volgde.

"Het is… prachtig." Bracht Goku ademloos uit.

De tempel was een gebouw dat in zijn Zanarkand niet misstaan zou hebben. Hoe lang geleden was dit gebouwd? En kwam hij wellicht uit de tijd waarin de tempel gebouwd werd? Had hij in de toekomst gereisd na zijn aanvaring met Sin? En waar was Auron? Was de man nog in leven?

Zo veel vragen, zo weinig antwoorden. Goku keek nog eens schattend naar Vegeta. Kon hij de jongen vertellen over Zanarkand? Hij geloofde niet dat de ander het goed op zou vatten. Vegeta zou het waarschijnlijk afdoen als een bijwerking van het gif van Sin net zoals Kiyomi gedaan had. Maar wat moest hij dan? Hij wilde simpelweg niet geloven dat zijn Zanarkand niet bestond. Dat kon gewoon niet!

"Hoort de tempel bij de stad die hier vroeger was?"

Vegeta knikte enkel. Hij wees met zijn kin. "Daar is mijn tent. Je kunt er rusten en wat eten als je wilt. Ik moet wat dingen doen. Als je me zoekt ben ik in de tempel."

Goku bedankte hem en liep naar de aangewezen tent. Binnen hing een hangmat en op de grond lagen een aantal kleurige kleden als vloer. Het lage tafeltje in het midden van de tent bevatte een grote aarden schaal met allerlei soorten fruit die Goku nooit eerder gezien had. Hij nam een kleine rode vrucht uit de verzameling. Al kauwend op de heerlijk zoete vrucht keek hij naar de hangmat en ontdekte dat hij helemaal niet moe was. Honger had hij eigenlijk ook niet. Nee, hij was nieuwsgierig naar Besaid en dan vooral naar die prachtige tempel. Hij besloot op onderzoek uit te gaan.

Er was maar een handjevol mensen in het kleine dorp aanwezig en ze droegen allemaal hetzelfde soort kleding als Vegeta. De dorpelingen begroetten hem met een vriendelijk knik of groet. Goku maakte knikjes terug en zocht zo zijn weg naar de tempel. Voor de brede trap naar de ingang bleef hij even staan om zich af te vragen of hij wel naar binnen mocht. Ach, Vegeta had immers gezegd dat hij daar gevonden kon worden dus twijfelde Goku niet langer en beklom snel de treden van de brede trap.

De tempel was van binnen nog mooier dan de buitenkant deed vermoeden. Goku keek zijn ogen uit naar de grote standbeelden van statige mannen in lange gewaden en de duizenden kaarsjes die elke schaduw uit het enorme ronde vertrek verdreven. Voor veel van de standbeelden zaten mannen en vrouwen geknield terwijl ze gefluisterde woorden prevelden. Een soort gebed nam Goku aan. Het scheen hem oneerbiedig toe om gehavend als hij eruit zag een tempel als deze binnen te stappen, maar alles wat hij op dat moment aan zijn voorkomen kon doen was een snelle hand door zijn warrige zwarte haren halen. Na een verwoedde poging zijn gescheurde jas wat netter te laten ogen gaf hij het op en liep behoedzaam verder de tempel in.

Vegeta stond aan de overzijde van de ruimte naast een smalle trap die bijna stijl omhoog naar een gouden deur leidde. Hij stond met twee mensen te praten. Eén van hen was een jonge vrouw in een zwarte jurk waarop een heel scala aan riemen en gespen over de voorkant liepen. Ze had lang zwart haar dat ze in een aantal vlechten droeg en er waren verschillende kunstig versierde haarpinnen ingestoken.

De ander was een grote brede vent met een kaal hoofd in een rare groene broek. Zijn brede bovenlijf was ontbloot en zijn armen waren als enorme staalkabels over elkaar geslagen.

Vegeta merkte Goku op en gebaarde hem te komen. "Dit is hem." Zei hij tegen de andere twee toen Goku zich bij hen aansloot.

"Dus jij bent aangevallen door Sin?" Vroeg de jonge vrouw met de vlechten terwijl ze hem met een scherpe blik opnam.

Goku knikt en stelde zich beleefd voor.

"Ik ben Lulu en dat is Tien." Gebaarde de jonge vrouw naar de grote vent.

Goku zag nu pas dat de man een derde oog op zijn voorhoofd had. De vriendelijke glimlach die de kerel hem toewierp paste helemaal niet bij zijn grote gevaarlijke uiterlijk.

"Ik hoop dat ze er snel uit komt." Zuchtte Lulu ongeduldig terwijl ze zich naar de steile trap omdraaide. "Ze zit al meer dan drie dagen daarbinnen."

"Zal ze het redden?" Vroeg Tien op zijn beurt.

"Natuurlijk. Naru wel." Verzekerde Vegeta hem. "Ze is tenslotte de dochter van Heer Braska."

Tien vond dat hij gelijk had. Naru zou er nu wel snel uitkomen.

"Waar wachten jullie op?" Goku had altijd moeite gehad zijn nieuwsgierigheid te bedwingen.

"We wachten op Naru. Ze bidt tot de Fayth om een Roeper te worden. Sommigen komen nooit meer naar buiten maar Naru red het wel. Ze is sterk." Zei Lulu trots.

Tien knikte. "Naru wil Roeper worden zodat ze tegen Sin kan strijden. De Fayth geven haar alleen hun krachten als ze sterk genoeg is."

Goku had geen idee waar de twee het over hadden. "Wat is een Roeper?"

"Een Roeper bezit de krachten van de Fayth en kan hele sterke wezens genaamd Aeons oproepen om te vechten tegen Sin. Als Sin verslagen is komt er tien jaar Kalmte voordat een nieuwe Sin geboren wordt." Vertelde Lulu hem.

"Kan Sin niet voor altijd verslagen worden?" Vroeg Goku verbaasd.

"Niet zolang de mensen zondig blijven. Sin word uit zonden geboren en totdat de mensen voor al hun zonden geboet hebben blijft hij terugkomen." Legde Vegeta uit.

Het was allemaal veel te ingewikkeld voor Goku om in één keer te snappen. Er was echter geen tijd om erover door te vragen want de gouden deur boven aan de lange trap ging open. Een meisje kwam naar buiten wankelen. Tien rende haar snel tegemoet om haar op te vangen voordat ze viel en droeg haar moeiteloos de trap af.

"Het is je gelukt, Naru!" Juichte Lulu.

"Ja." Antwoordde het meisje zwakjes. "Ik ben een Roeper."

Pas toen het meisje ging staan kon Goku haar goed bekijken en wat hij zag benam hem de adem. Nog nooit had hij zo'n mooi meisje gezien.

"Naru, dit is Goku." Kondigde Vegeta aan. "Ik vond hem op het strand. Hij is aangevallen door Sin."

"Ben je gewond?" Vroeg Naru met een zachte stem.

Goku was getroffen door haar prachtige ogen die bezorgd naar hem opkeken. Ze hadden verschillende kleuren. Het ene was groen en het andere blauw.

"I-Ik ben oké." Stamelde hij onthutst.

Ze glimlachte sereen. "Fijn dat te horen. Ik zou graag langer met je praten Goku, maar ik moet naar de dorpelingen om ze het goede nieuws te vertellen. Misschien later?"

Goku knikte heftig. "Later, Roeper."

Ze moest lachen. "Noem me Naru. Zo noemen al mijn vrienden me."

"Goed, Naru."

Naru gunde hem nog een laatste glimlach voordat ze weg schreed en naar buiten verdween.

Vegeta grijnsde. "Zet het uit je hoofd."

Goku schrok blozend op, maar voordat hij kon reageren was Vegeta al achter Naru aan naar buiten gegaan. Evenals Lulu en Tien.

Toen Goku ook naar buiten kwam, struikelde hij bijna over zijn eigen voeten door wat hij zag. Naru stond met haar staf geheven op het plein en boven haar hoofd zweefde een enorme vogel. Zijn vleugels hadden een spanwijdte van minimaal vijf meter.

"Dat is een Aeon." Vertelde Vegeta toen hij Goku's onthutste gezicht zag.

"Valefor. Mijn eerste Aeon." Sprak Naru trots. "Is hij niet prachtig?"

Uit de menigte steeg gemompel van ontzag op en er werd heftig geknikt.

De enorme vogel zeeg naar aan Naru's voeten en de mooie Roeper haalde hem liefkozend aan.

Goku kon alleen maar toekijken en zich afvragen in wat voor een vreemde magische wereld hij beland was.

..

De zon verscheen net achter de einder toen Goku ontwaakte en een slaperige blik om zich heen wierp. Hij was blij om te zien dat hij deze keer gewoon wakker was geworden op de plek waar hij was gaan slapen en niet weer ergens op een vreemde plaats was terecht gekomen. Hij kwam overeind en rekte zich geeuwend uit.

Boven hem lag Vegeta nog languit in de hangmat te slapen en Goku ruimde zonder veel geluid te maken zijn deken en kussens op. Daarna nam hij wat fruit van de schaal op tafel en verliet de tent.

De meeste mensen van Besaid waren al wakker en bezig met de dagelijkse dingetjes. Hij zag mensen kippen voeren, matten uitkloppen, geiten melken en nog een hoop andere werkjes doen. Waar hij naar op zoek was vond hij voor de tempel: Naru stond met een paar mensen van het dorp te praten. Ook Lulu en Tien waren bij haar te vinden. De twee stonden een stukje van Naru en de dorpelingen af met over elkaar geslagen armen tegen elkaar te praten en ze bleven alles rond Naru scherp in het oog houden. Goku vond dat ze wel wat weg hadden van twee waakhonden die voor het huis op indringers lagen te wachten. Hij grinnikte bij die gedachte. De grote vogel van gisteravond, Valefor, was nergens te bekennen en Goku dacht dat het misschien ergens rondvloog op jacht naar voedsel. Hij rilde bij de gedachte aan wat dat voedsel dan zou kunnen zijn. De vogel was groot genoeg om een mens of twee op te kunnen…

Het duurde niet lang voordat Naru hem in het oog kreeg en ze zwaaide opgetogen naar hem. Goku voelde een vreemde kriebel in zijn buik en zwaaide uitbundig terug. Naru leek zich tegenover de dorpelingen te verontschuldigen en kwam daarna bijna op hem afgerend. Lulu en Tien volgden haar op de voet maar dat merkte Goku niet op. Hij zag alleen de mooie ogen van Naru; het linker prachtig blauw en de rechter nog mooier groen. Ze keken naar hem op door een weelderige rij lange donkere wimpers.

"Lekker geslapen?" Vroeg ze opgewekt.

Goku knikte alleen maar. Hij voelde zich net een tien jarig kind in haar bijzijn. Hij kon geen zinnig woord uitbrengen.

"Vegeta vertelde me over de aanval van Sin. Ik hoop dat het niet al te verschrikkelijk was."

"Ik leef nog, gelukkig. Maar ik ben wel een vriend kwijtgeraakt. Ik weet niet of hij dood is of dat hij verdwaald is net als ik." Goku lachte grimmig. "Ik kan me haast niet voorstellen dat ik iets overleef en Auron niet. Die man is uit steen gehouwen."

"Auron?" Vroeg Naru verrast. "Beschermheer Auron?"

Goku fronste en antwoordde: "Die kerel met het litteken door zijn linkeroog Auron."

"Dat is Beschermheer Auron!" Riep Naru uit. "Hij is een vriend van je, zei je? Hij was vroeger de Beschermheer van mijn vader."

"Hij was een vriend van mijn vader." Vertelde Goku. "Maar wat is een Beschermheer?"

"Een Beschermheer is wat Vegeta, Lulu en Tien voor mij zijn. Ze gaan met me mee op Pelgrimage naar alle tempels van Spira en beschermen me tegen gevaar. Heer Auron deed dat voor mijn vader op zijn Pelgrimage. Maar als je Heer Auron zoekt kan ik je helpen. Ik kreeg bericht uit Luca dat Heer Auron daar een aantal dagen terug per schip is aangekomen."

"Dat is geweldig nieuws!" Riep Goku die opgelucht was dat zijn vriend nog leefde. "Maar waar ligt Luca?"

Naru bekeek hem voor een stil ogenblik en zei toen: "Ik begin vandaag aan mijn Pelgrimage. We nemen de boot naar Kilika en gaan daarna naar Luca. Je zou met ons mee kunnen reizen."

"Dat zou me enorm helpen." Antwoordde Goku dankbaar.

"Goed, dat is dan afgesproken." Ze glimlachte weer zo betoverend. "We vertrekken meteen."

Op dat moment kwam Vegeta zijn tent uit vliegen. Hij droeg alleen een broek. "Ben ik te laat?" Riep hij gejaagd.

Naru moest lachen. Lulu maakte een opmerking over zijn kapsel waardoor Tien het uitgierde en Vegeta met een boze blik terug de tent in dook. Even later kwam hij gekleed en met een ransel op zijn rug weer tevoorschijn.

"Gaan we nog?" Vroeg hij humeurig en zonder op antwoord te wachten begon hij in de richting van het strand te lopen.

De rest volgde lachend.

..

Naru ademde de frisse zeelucht diep in en sloot haar ogen tegen de felle zon. Het was een prachtige dag. De perfecte dag om aan een lange reis te beginnen. Waarom voelde ze zich dan toch zo bezwaard? Het was haar gelukt; ze was een Roeper geworden en had misschien zelfs de kracht om Sin te verslaan. Haar vader zou ontzettend trots op haar zijn geweest als hij nog had geleefd om deze dag mee te maken. Zijn dochter op Pelgrimage precies zoals hij het zich voorgesteld had. Ze miste hem vreselijk. En haar moeder ook.

Gelukkig had ze Vegeta, Tien en Lulu. Ze beschouwde hen als haar familie. Dat maakte het verlies van haar ouders gelukkig een stuk draaglijker. Ze stond er niet alleen voor en dat scheelde een hoop.

En dan was er de vreemde jongen Goku met zijn leuke glimlach. Ze draaide zich om op het dek van de boot en zag hem over de reling heen gebogen staan, uitkijkend over de kalme zee. De wind deed haar haren opwaaien toen ze op hem afliep en ook over de reling ging hangen. Beneden zag ze het heldere water opspatten tegen de boeg. Ze slaakte een verrast kreetje toen er een grote vis naast de boot omhoog sprong.

"Een dolfijn!" Riep ze verrukt. "Zag je dat Goku?"

"Er zijn er nog veel meer. Kijk maar." Wees Goku enthousiast naar het water.

Naru zag ze. Misschien wel tien dolfijnen die vrolijk met de boot mee zwommen. Af en toe sprongen ze omhoog het water uit. "Ze zijn prachtig!" Ze ging nog verder over de reling hangen om de vissen goed te kunnen zien.

"Ze blijven voor altijd bij elkaar. Dolfijnen. Als een familie." Vertelde Goku. "Vaders, moeders, broers en zussen. En als er eentje sterft kun je ze horen huilen."

Naru keek hem verrast aan en hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Ik kon vroeger uren aan zee doorbrengen om naar de dolfijnen te kijken." Legde hij uit.

"Ik houd van de zee." Vertrouwde Naru hem toe. "Het lijkt… oneindig. Alsof je voor altijd zou kunnen blijven varen zonder aan het eind te komen en er altijd nieuwe plekken zijn om te ontdekken."

Hij knikte en ze voelde dat hij haar begreep. Hij wilde ook vrij zijn.

"Oi! Heeft iemand een harpoen? Ik zou best een stukje geroosterde dolfijn lusten!" Riep Tien blij uit terwijl hij met zijn kale hoofd over de reling ging hangen.

"Nee Tien." Zei Naru lachend. "Dolfijnen zijn niet om te eten."

Er sprong een dolfijn op die Tien's gezicht nat spatte waardoor Goku en Naru hard moesten lachen. Tien proestte het zeewater geschrokken uit en balde kwaad zijn vuist naar de dolfijn.

"Dat is je verdiende loon." Grinnikte Goku.

Naru zag zijn leuke glimlach en die mooie donkere ogen en ze voelde de vlinders in haar buik. Waarom gaf hij haar het geweldige gevoel dat ze kon vliegen?


	4. Hoofdstuk III Kilika Port

**Hoofdstuk III. Kilika Port**

De boottocht naar Kilika duurde twee nachten. Op de derde dag kwamen ze in de late middag bij het gezellige havenstadje aan. Kilika was in zijn geheel op steigers boven het water gebouwd. Overal waren kleine houten huisjes met rieten daken te zien.

"Ik ben blij om weer vaste grond onder mijn voeten te hebben." Verzuchtte Lulu. Ze stampte met haar voeten op de houten steiger om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten.

"Heel Kilika is op steigers gebouwd Lulu dus er is water genoeg, mocht je ernaar terug gaan verlangen." Grapte Tien.

"Word je nooit moe van jezelf Tien?" Vroeg Vegeta geërgerd. "Wij wel namelijk."

Lulu grinnikte. "Kijk! Dat is nou een leuke grap."

"Ach!" Snoof Tien overdreven beledigd. "Jullie weten gewoon niet wat humor is. Vind je ook niet Goku?"

Maar Goku hoorde hem niet. Een meisje dat even verderop op de steiger stond had zijn aandacht getrokken.

Naru merkte het zelf niet maar ze keek afkeurend naar het blonde meisje waar Goku naar stond te staren. Wat moest hij met haar?

"Goku?" Vroeg Tien nog eens, harder nu.

Goku reageerde niet. Hij liep aarzelend op het meisje af. Schouderophalend begon Tien hem te volgen en met hem ook de anderen.

"Kiyomi?" Vroeg Goku onzeker toen hij vlakbij het meisje was. Hij wist niet zeker of ze het was.

Het meisje draaide zich om en maakte een sprongetje toen ze Goku zag. "Ra! Goku!"

"Wat doe jij nou hier?" Riep Goku blij uit. "Ik was bang dat je… nou ja…"

"Du! Niet zo dramatisch." Beval Kiyomi lachend voordat hij zijn zin af kon maken. "Vertel me wat je hier doet. En wie je vrienden zijn."

"Oh natuurlijk." Goku draaide zich om naar de rest. Ze keken hem allemaal nieuwsgierig aan. "Dit is Kiyomi, ze is Al Bh…" Nog net op tijd herinnerde hij zich Vegeta's afkeer voor Al Bhed en zei: "Al best een tijdje een goede vriendin van me."

"Leuk je te ontmoeten, Kiyomi." Groette de blije Tien opgewekt.

"Kiyomi dit zijn Lulu, Tien, Vegeta en Roeper Naru van het Eiland Besaid." Vertelde Goku vervolgens.

Kiyomi keek naar Naru en sloeg een hand voor haar mond. "Jij bent Roeper Braska's dochter!"

Naru knikte met een frons. "Dat klopt."

"Maar dan ben jij… zijn wij… mijn vader is de broer van jouw moeder!" Kiyomi struikelde over haar woorden in haar verbazing.

"Cid is jouw vader?" Vroeg Naru al net zo verbaasd.

"Ja!" Knikte Kiyomi. "Wat leuk dat ik je eindelijk ontmoet!"

Goku keek verrast naar Naru en toen terug naar Kiyomi. Hij had nooit gedacht dat deze twee ook maar iets met elkaar te maken zouden hebben. Ze waren familie! En dan was Naru Al Bhed, in ieder geval half. Zou Vegeta dat weten? Goku betwijfelde het.

"Waar kom je dan vandaan, Kiyomi?" Vroeg Lulu nieuwsgierig.

"Ze komt uit Bevelle." Zei Naru snel voordat Kiyomi kon antwoorden.

Kiyomi fronste maar zei niets. Ze wist heel goed hoe de mensen over Al Bhed dachten. Als Naru's Beschermheren erachter kwamen dat Naru er zelf ook één was kon dat nog wel eens verkeerd uitpakken. Een Al Bhed als Roeper zou heel Spira op zijn kop zetten.

"Cid heeft veel over je geschreven in zijn brieven." Glimlachte Naru. "Hij zei dat wanneer ik Roeper zou worden, jij een goede Beschermheer voor me zou zijn. Dus wat zeg je ervan? Ik kan je hulp goed gebruiken."

Goku was verbaasd maar Naru's Beschermheren niet. Roepers hadden Beschermheren nodig en als Naru vond dat ze er eentje bij moest hebben dan was de kous daar wat hun betreft mee af.

"Ik zou het een eer vinden, Roeper Naru." Antwoordde Kiyomi opgetogen.

"Mooi. Zullen we een herberg opzoeken?" Vroeg Naru terwijl ze zich op de anderen richtte.

Ze knikten allen.

Nog voordat Goku twee stappen had gezet, bevroor hij in zijn passen. Vegeta, die achter hem gelopen had, botste tegen zijn schouder op.

"Oi." Gromde hij vol ongenoegen.

Goku pakte zijn arm vast toen de norse jongen langs hem heen wilde lopen. "Wacht. Voel je dat?"

"Vriend, ik voel niks." Bitste Vegeta. "Wat sta je nou stom te staren? Heb je weer last van die gifwolken in je hoofd? En laat mijn arm los, ya."

De anderen bleven een stukje verderop vragend kijkend op de houten steigers staan.

"Waar wachten jullie op?" Riep Tien hen met zijn bulderende stem toe.

"Hij wordt niet goed geloof ik." Was Vegeta's gefronste antwoord.

"Nee, dat is het niet. Ik voel echt iets." Beweerde Goku stellig. "Het is alsof de lucht trilt. Merk je dat niet?" Hij bewoog zijn handen door het luchtledige alsof hij vuisten vol met lucht vast wilde pakken.

Vegeta keek bevreemd toe.

De anderen voegden zich weer bij hen.

"Voelen jullie echt niks?" Vroeg Goku ongelovig.

Er werd ontkennend met hoofden geschud en ze keken hem allemaal vol medeleven aan. Ze dachten natuurlijk dat het weer iets met dat gif van Sin te maken had.

Alleen Naru keek alert naar hem op. "Wat voel je precies Goku?" Vroeg ze ernstig.

Op het moment dat Goku zijn mond open deed om te antwoorden klonk een geluid dat hen allen tot op het bot verkilde. De schrille krijs van Sin.

Kiyomi staarde Goku met open mond van schok aan. "Jij…"

"Geen tijd nu." Onderbrak Vegeta haar ruw terwijl hij haar bij een arm greep. "Rennen!"

Meteen maakte iedereen zich uit de voeten.

"Naar de heuvels!" Gooide Tien gejaagd over zijn schouder naar de anderen. "Kilika houdt het niet!"

Naru keek naar het water tussen de spleten van de planken onder haar voeten. Steeds hoger wordende golven raasden onder haar door. De zee kwam al bijna tot de hoogte van de steigers waar ze overheen renden.

"Vlucht!" Riep Kiyomi naar een groepje dorpelingen die, gealarmeerd door de commotie buiten, hun hutten uitgekomen waren om te zien wat er aan de hand was. "Naar de heuvels iedereen! Sin komt eraan!"

"Naar de heuvels!" Werd er aan alle kanten dringend herhaald.

Een nieuwe bloedstollende krijs rolde hen tegemoet vanaf de oceaan. Er werd angstig gejammerd, gegild en gehuild terwijl heel de bevolking van Kilika naar de veiligheid van het vaste land vluchtte.

Goku griste al rennende naar een klein jongetje dat naast hem door een enorme golf omver geworpen werd. Hij kon de arm van het kind nog net op tijd pakken voordat het van de steiger af in de ziedende zee belandde.

"Ik heb je." Stelde hij het doodsbange jongetje gerust terwijl hij hem tegen zich aandrukte en nog harder begon te rennen.

Ook de andere Beschermheren van Naru schoten de mensen van Kilika te hulp waar ze konden. Naru had de hand van een jong meisje vast. Het arme kind was buiten zinnen van angst en Naru kon niks anders doen dan haar met geweld meesleuren. Meteen was Lulu bij haar en nam het meisje van haar over.

"Breng jezelf in veiligheid." Beval Lulu beslist. "Nu!"

Naru wilde protesteren maar Lulu keek haar onvermurwbaar aan. Ze knikte en rende voor de twee uit richting de heuvels in de verte. Golven sloegen woest tegen haar benen, haar meerdere keren uit balans brengend. Ze bleef wonderlijk genoeg overeind. Eindelijk bereikte ze de laatste steiger die naar het vaste land omhoog leidde. Zo gauw haar voeten vaste grond raakten draaide ze zich om en trok mensen in veiligheid.

"Niet stoppen!" Riep ze hen toe "Ren naar de bossen!"

De angstige menigte gehoorzaamde zonder protests.

Naru's ogen schoten bevreesd door de ontwrichtte mensenmassa op zoek naar haar Beschermheren. Ze zag Vegeta met een gillend kind over zijn schouder de veiligheid bereiken. Vlak achter hem kwam Lulu met het hysterische meisje. Ook Kiyomi kwam aanrennen met haar arm ondersteunend om het middel van een oude man geslagen. Tien verscheen met een klein meisje dat met haar armpjes om zijn nek geklemd hing en onder elk van zijn enorme armen had hij nog een huilend kind.

Naru slaakte een zicht van verlichting. Iedereen was veilig. Toen herinnerde ze zich Goku. Ze zag hem nergens. Vervuld van paniek rende ze naar de rest toe. "Waar is Goku?"

Op dat moment dook hij tussen de rennende mensen op. Hij had een jongetje onder zijn arm geklemd en een oudere vrouw hing aan zijn andere arm. Naru zakte bijna door haar benen van opluchting.

De golven vanaf de oceaan waren nu zo hoog dat ze tot de rieten daken van de hutten reikten. Ze sloegen verwoestend over Kilika heen, de houten onderkomens tot spaanders versplinterend op hun weg. Hele stukken steiger verdwenen in het geweld en de mensen die het vaste land niet op tijd hadden kunnen bereiken werden gillend bedolven onder de vloedgolven.

Naru stond aan de grond genageld en kon niks anders doen dan vol afschuw toekijken hoe mannen, vrouwen en kinderen genadeloos de oceaan in gesleept werden. Weer klonk het gekrijs van Sin. Het monster was vaag aan de horizon te zien. Een enorme donkere vlek in de verte. Hij bewoog niet.

"Waarom valt hij niet aan?" Vroeg Vegeta tussen opeengeklemde kaken door. Het was meer aan zichzelf dan aan de anderen gericht. Zijn handen waren langs zijn zijden tot vuisten gebald. "Waar wacht hij op?"

"Hij is hier niet om aan te vallen." Sprak Kiyomi naast hem.

Tien keek haar verward aan. "Waarvoor is hij hier dan wel?"

Kiyomi draaide zich naar Goku toe en keek indringend naar hem op. "Hij is hier voor jou."

"Wat?" Reageerde Goku ontsteld. Hij deed een paar wankele stappen achteruit bij haar vandaan. "Waar heb je het over?"

"Sin. Hij achtervolgt jou." Antwoordde Kiyomi beslist.

Naru legde een dringende hand op Kiyomi's schouder. "Dat kan niet. Sin is een zielloos monster. Hij denkt niet. Hij verwoest, dat is zijn enige bestaansdoel. Waarom denk je dat hij Goku achtervolgt?"

Kiyomi tikte met haar vinger tegen haar lippen. "Denk erover na: hoe groot is de kans om drie keer in zeer korte tijd met Sin in aanraking te komen? Toen Sin ons aanviel waar Goku bij was, verdween Goku. Zomaar opeens was hij weg. En Sin ging ook weg. Hij viel ons niet eens aan terwijl wij hem bestookten met kanon…" Ze slikte haar laatste woorden in, zich herinnerend wat de algemene opvatting in Spira was wat wapens en machina betrof; ze waren de reden waarom Sin bestond en daarom verboden. "Wat ik bedoel te zeggen is dat Sin niet kwam om ons aan te vallen. Hij kwam voor Goku. Zo gauw Goku verdwenen was, ging hij ook weg."

De anderen keken haar zwijgend aan.

"Wat wil je zeggen? Dat ik Sin hierheen gelokt heb?" Vroeg Goku gekwetst.

"Niet moedwillig nee, maar Sin is hier wel gekomen voor jou. Hij heeft je nu drie keer opgezocht. Dat kan toch geen toeval zijn?" Kiyomi's ogen gleden vragend langs de gezichten van de anderen.

"Waarom zou hij dat doen?" Vroeg Lulu sceptisch. "Sin bestaat om te vernietigen. Wat moet hij met hem?" Ze stak een lang genagelde vinger naar Goku uit.

"Het is wel erg toevallig." Stemde Vegeta met het nieuwe meisje in. "In mijn hele leven heb ik Sin twee keer gezien en dat was omdat ik hem opzocht, niet andersom." Zijn donkere ogen vielen op Goku en hij nam de andere jongen schattend op.

De anderen wendde zich nu ook tot Goku en hij kromp ineen onder hun diepgravende blikken. Vegeta en Lulu keken hem beiden onverbiddelijk aan.

"Wacht nou even mensen." Begon Tien voordat de situatie zou escaleren. "Zelfs al zou het zo zijn, ik geloof niet dat Goku een handlanger van Sin is. Dat slaat helemaal nergens op. Hij kan er niks aan doen."

"Maar hij vormt wel een gevaar voor de Roeper." Siste Vegeta dreigend. "We moeten hem achterlaten."

Lulu knikte bruusk. "Onze eerste zorg is Naru's Pelgrimage. Als Sin overal opduikt waar hij is, moeten we zonder hem verder. Naru moet veilig zijn."

Kiyomi sloeg verontschuldigend haar ogen neer toen Goku's aangedane blik de hare vond. Dit had ze duidelijk niet voorzien of gewild.

"Nee!" Riep Naru kwaad. Ze was verbaasd over haar eigen felheid. "Ik heb Goku beloofd hem naar Luca te brengen en dat zal ik doen. Vegeta, Lulu alsjeblieft…"

"Hij gaat weg." Onderbrak Kiyomi haar met opluchting in haar stem. "Kijk." Wees ze naar de horizon.

Ze draaiden zich allemaal in de richting van het water. De enorme donkere vlek die Sin was, liet nog een klaaglijke kreet horen en verdween toen onder de oppervlakte van de oceaan.

Iedereen ontspande zichtbaar.

De mensen achter hen op de heuvels juichten en joelden uitgelaten. "Sin is weg! We zijn veilig!"

"Maar voor hoelang?" Mompelde Goku binnensmonds. Hij richtte zich verslagen tot de mooie Naru. "Naru, als Sin echt achter mij aan zit moeten jullie zonder mij verder. Ik wil jullie niet in gevaar brengen. Ik vind mijn eigen weg naar Luca wel."

"Als je maar wacht tot wij weer lang en breed uit Luca vertrokken zijn." Beet Vegeta hem toe.

"Misschien moeten we hem vastbinden zodat we zeker weten dat hij niet te dicht achter ons aankomt." Overwoog Lulu.

"Mensen." Probeerde Tien weer sussend.

"Ra!" Was Kiyomi's venijnige uitroep naar Vegeta en Lulu.

Toen barstte de bom. De vier begonnen verhit met elkaar te discussiëren, Lulu en Vegeta aan de ene kant, Kiyomi en Tien aan de andere. Buiten de kring van geschreeuw stonden Naru en Goku hulpeloos toe te kijken.

"Jij moet je er buiten houden. Je hebt helemaal niks te zeggen, por." Snauwde Vegeta naar Kiyomi.

"Por?" Herhaalde Kiyomi furieus. "Vem! Ik heb evenveel te zeggen als jij!"

"Luister nieuweling. Wij nemen hier de beslissingen. En ik weet niet welke taal je daar spreekt maar ik versta het graag als iemand me uitscheld."

"Prima! Zak!" De rest van Kiyomi's woorden ging verloren toen iedereen weer kwaad door elkaar heen begon te schreeuwen.

Het liep volledig uit de hand en Naru en Goku stonden machteloos te roepen dat ze op moesten houden maar er werd niet geluisterd.

"Stop!" Riep Naru zo hard ze kon. Haar stem was schril van woede.

Ze klonk zo bevelend dat het geruzie meteen verstomde. De vier bleven als standbeelden staan. Tien had Vegeta bij zijn shirt gegrepen, Vegeta hem bij zijn armen. Kiyomi en Lulu stonden met hun neuzen bijna tegen elkaar onheilspellend naar elkaar te staren.

"Genoeg!" Beval Naru onverzoenlijk.

De vier keken naar haar harde gezicht en lieten elkaar met tegenzin gaan. Vegeta sloeg nors kijkend zijn armen over elkaar, Tien mompelde een verontschuldiging, Lulu gooide simpelweg haar lange donkere vlechten achterover en Kiyomi stond boos over haar arm te wrijven.

"Goku blijft. Wat het ook is dat Sin naar hem toetrekt, ik weet dat hij er niks mee te maken heeft. We brengen hem naar Luca zoals beloofd." Naru rechtte haar rug en keek hen toen allen met een treurige uitdrukking op haar gezicht aan. "Ik ga me voorbereiden op de Zending."

Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen draaide ze zich om en liep richting de dorpelingen boven op de heuvel. Meerdere mensen vielen huilend aan haar voeten.

De anderen keken haar mistroostig na.

Goku haalde diep adem. "Jongens ik… Het spijt me echt. Ik wist het niet. Van Sin. Als jullie willen dat ik achterblijf dan doe ik dat."

"Je hebt de Roeper gehoord. Je blijft." Antwoordde Vegeta ruw.

Lulu schudde haar hoofd. "Naru is koppig. Ze maakt het ons niet makkelijk haar te beschermen."

"We zullen desondanks alles doen wat gedaan moet worden om haar veilig te houden. Dat is onze taak." Zei Vegeta simpelweg.

"Ik denk dat het juist goed is om Goku bij ons te hebben. Sin heeft hem nog nooit aangevallen." Vond Tien.

"Precies." Knikte Kiyomi instemmend. "Hoe dichter Goku bij ons blijft, hoe veiliger de Roeper is."

Vegeta zuchtte vermoeid. "Je hebt nog veel te leren, por. Sin's aanwezigheid trekt hele hordes Onverlaten aan, een goede Beschermheer zou dat weten."

"Nou en." Bitste Kiyomi. "Dat is toch precies waar wij voor zijn, is het niet? Tegen Moeren vechten en zorgen dat de Pelgrimage van de Roeper veilig verloopt? Of ben je soms bang om vieze handen te krijgen?"

Vegeta snoof neerbuigend.

"Ophouden nu. Je hebt Naru gehoord. Goku blijft. Het heeft geen zin er verder over te ruziën. We doen wat ons opgedragen word en dat is dat." Besloot Tien. "Kom, Naru is bijna klaar voor de Zending. Jullie weten hoe verschrikkelijk ze dit vind. Ze heeft onze steun nodig."

Lulu knikte zwijgend en volgde Tien de heuvel op naar Naru en de mensen van Kilika. Vegeta wierp Kiyomi nog een vuile blik toe voordat hij ook de heuvel beklom.

"Trek het je niet aan." Stelde Kiyomi Goku gerust terwijl ze zijn arm pakte en hem meetroonde achter de rest aan. "Het is niet persoonlijk. Ze willen alleen dat Naru veilig is. Dat is hun enige doel op deze reis. Niks anders telt."

"Ik neem het ze niet kwalijk." Antwoordde Goku rustig. "Ik had precies hetzelfde gedaan."

..

Het was doodstil in de menigte. De lijken die geborgen hadden kunnen worden, waren in kleurige doeken gewikkeld en op een ondiepe plek in het water gelegd. Naru stond solemneel te midden van de mensen. Ze had haar staf vast en staarde naar de roodgekleurde horizon in de verte.

Goku keek toe hoe ze waardig naar voren schreed, haar mooie gezicht grimmig. Tot zijn uiterste ontsteltenis stapte ze niet in maar op het water en liep op blote voeten over het oppervlak van de zee.

"Wat is een Zending eigenlijk?" Vroeg hij nogal ademloos aan Kiyomi naast hem.

"Naru begeleid de doden naar het hiernamaals." Antwoordde Kiyomi zacht met haar stem vol ontzag. "Shh, kijk maar."

Goku liet zijn ogen weer op de prachtige Naru vallen. Ze stond nu stil op het water en de menigte leek zijn adem in te houden. Hier en daar klonk wat ingehouden gesnik maar verder bleef het doodstil. Vegeta, Lulu en Tien die voor Goku stonden maakten alledrie tegelijk een vreemd handgebaar en een knix. Het zag eruit als een soort gebed.

Toen begon Naru te dansen. Water spatte onder haar voeten op terwijl ze over het oppervlak wervelde, de staf boven haar hoofd geheven. Goku had nog nooit zoiets betoverends aanschouwd. Naru was als een godin in haar gracieuze dans. Het was een adembenemend gezicht.

Tranen blonken in haar mooie ogen maar ze stopte niet. Ze wervelde onverstoord door, verloor zichzelf in de dans.

Vanaf de ingezwachtelde lichamen onder het wateroppervlak begon een diffuus licht op te stijgen.

"De zielen van de mensen." Sprak Kiyomi eerbiedig. "Naru zend ze naar de hemel."

De dans duurde voort en Goku kon alleen maar gehypnotiseerd toekijken hoe Naru de zielen naar het hiernamaals begeleidde. De menigte lamenteerde zachtjes om hem heen. Hij raakte vervuld van verwondering voor het magische Spira waarin hij terecht gekomen was. De mensen, de gebruiken, de pracht en in het centrum van dit alles was Naru met haar prachtige ogen en hij wist nu dat hij van haar hield.


	5. Hoofdstuk IV Het verhaal van heer Jecht

**Hoofdstuk IV. Het verhaal van Heer Jecht **

Na de Zending wilde Naru direct vertrekken. Haar Beschermheren protesteerden, ze had rust nodig volgens hen. Daar hadden ze gelijk in maar ze wilde niet langer in Kilika blijven. Het verdriet van de mensen was haar teveel. Ze kon het simpelweg niet langer aanzien. Al die doden, al die mensen die iemand moesten missen. Ze wilde naar de tempel om te bidden tot de Fayth. Hoe sneller haar Pelgrimage voorbij was, hoe eerder ze tegen Sin kon vechten en de mensen van Spira de Kalmte kon schenken. Het liefst vocht ze nu meteen met Sin. De vernietiging moest simpelweg stoppen. Ook al was de Kalmte maar voor tien jaar, ze zou er met liefde alles voor geven.

Haar metgezellen zwegen toen ze door het bos op weg gingen naar de tempel van Kilika. Ze zagen er allemaal verslagen uit. De ontmoeting met Sin had hen ook diep geraakt. De enige die nog enigszins levendig oogde was Kiyomi.

Naru begreep dat wel. Haar nichtje had gruwelijkheden gezien die zonder twijfel veel erger waren dan wat er zojuist in Kilika gebeurd was. Kiyomi keek niet meer op van de verwoestingen. En hoe kon ze ook? De Al Bhed hadden meer dan wie ook geleden onder het bestaan van Sin. Zij hadden al eeuwen geen thuis meer gekend. Dat had Sin verwoest. Zij waren altijd de eersten die getroffen werden wanneer Sin herboren was. Uiteindelijk hadden de Al Bhed zich over Spira verspreid en nu leidden ze een zwervend bestaan over de hele wereld.

Daarnaast hadden de mensen van Spira niks dan haat voor de Al Bhed. De Humes gaven hen de schuld van het bestaan van Sin. Ze zeiden dat het door hun Machina kwam dat Sin steeds herboren werd. Naru wist niet of dat zo was. Op een of andere manier geloofde ze niet dat Sin alleen daardoor herboren werd. Er waren in haar ogen zondiger dingen dan het gebruik van Machina.

Naru werd uit haar overpeinzingen gehaald door geritsel in een groepje struiken voor hen. De anderen bevroren meteen in hun passen, hun oren gespitst en hun blikken alert op de struiken gericht.

"Moeren." Spoog Lulu.

Met een snelle beweging trok ze een van de haarpinnen uit haar kapsel. Ze sloeg ermee in haar handpalm en de pin veranderde in een slanke paarse staf.

Tien haalde op hetzelfde moment een soortgelijk object uit zijn laars. Zijn staf was twee keer zo dik en had een inktzwarte kleur. "Maak je klaar."

Zonder omhaal trok Vegeta een groot zwaard uit de schede op zijn rug. Het staal rinkelde toen het tevoorschijn kwam. Zijn knappe gezicht was onbewogen.

"Blijf achter ons." Beval Tien.

Hij, Lulu en Vegeta gingen schouder aan schouder voor de rest staan, hun wapens klaar om toe te slaan.

"Ra! Laat me erbij!" Riep Kiyomi woest terwijl ze zich tussen Lulu en Vegeta in probeerde te wringen.

"Kijk en leer, por. Nu zul je zien wat een echte Beschermheer is." Gromde Vegeta die weigerde haar ertussen te laten.

Kiyomi gaf echter niet op en uiteindelijk was Lulu gedwongen om voor het kleinere meisje opzij te stappen.

"Ik ben een Beschermheer." Siste Kiyomi gevaarlijk.

Vegeta nam haar fronsend van opzij op. Haar gezicht was verbeten en in haar felle ogen danste een verzengend vuur. "Je hebt geen wapen."

Er verscheen een duivelse grijns in haar mondhoek. "Maar hij wel." Wees ze naar het monster dat uit de struiken sprong.

Meteen volgden er meer. Allemaal mensgrote wolfachtige wezens met rode ogen die zich op hun klauwachtige achterpoten verhieven. In hun geklauwde handen hielden ze de meest uiteenlopende soorten wapens.

"Nyth uk na heklad." Zong Kiyomi uitdagend.

Ze gaf een strijdlustige kreet en sprong naar voren, zo snel bewegend dat de anderen haar maar met moeite konden volgen toen ze zich vanuit de lucht op het voorste monster stortte.

Naru keek blij verrast toe. Cid had in zijn brieven niet gelogen. Kiyomi was zeker dapper en daadkrachtig. Ze hoopte maar dat haar nichtje niet te veel met Al Bhed kreten zou blijven strooien. Dat zou zeker argwaan wekken, vooral bij Vegeta. Dat soort problemen konden ze er niet bij hebben. Naru moest haar er later maar op aanspreken.

Toen Kiyomi's voeten de grond weer raakten stond ze woest grijnzend met een wapen in elke hand. Twee van de monsters zakten in tweeën gereten achter haar neer.

Vegeta zou het nooit toegeven maar hij was onder de indruk van de vechtkunst van het nieuwe meisje. Ze bewoog zich achtenswaardig snel en beheerst. Hij mocht haar er uiteraard niet meer om, ze was in zijn ogen nog steeds een vervelend kreng, maar hij respecteerde een goed strijder wanneer hij er een zag en Kiyomi was zonder twijfel zeer bedreven.

"Goku vang!" Riep Kiyomi terwijl ze een van de zwaarden in haar hand naar hem opgooide.

Goku sloeg een verstikte kreet toen hij het wapen gevaarlijk door de lucht op zich af zag komen tollen. Tot zijn eigen ontsteltenis en die van zijn metgezellen ving hij het zwaard behendig bij het gevest op.

"Knap werk." Complimenteerde Tien.

Goku lachte hem wat ongemakkelijk toe terwijl hij het zwaard in beide handen nam en zichzelf iets van een strijdstand aanmat. Hij had werkelijk waar geen idee waar hij mee bezig was.

"Nu." Siste Vegeta.

Als antwoord wierpen Tien en Lulu een scala aan bezweringen naar de vijanden. Hun gezichten stonden hard en vastberaden. Vuur schoot uit de batons in hun handen. Tegelijkertijd stortten Vegeta, Kiyomi en Goku zich met hun zwaarden geheven op de vijand, woeste strijdkreten slakend.

Naru hief vastberaden haar lange staf boven haar hoofd en riep: "Protega!"

Tussen hen en de vijanden schoot een muur van blauw licht op.

"Magisch schild!" Gooide Lulu dringend over haar schouder.

Naru gaf een vastberaden knikje. "Schild!"

Er welde een groene gloed op uit haar staf. De gloed daalde neer op haar en haar metgezellen, hen in de helder licht omvattend. Daarna weefde ze stromen lucht en stuurde die op een van de monsters af. Het wolfachtige beest huilde ijzingwekkend toen het door de razende wervelwind verslonden werd.

De strijd was snel gestreden en ze vervolgden hun weg door het woud van Kilika alsof er niks gebeurd was. Alleen Goku was vervuld van ontsteltenis. Voor de Beschermheren was dit dagelijkse kost maar hij had nooit eerder gevochten. Hij had ook nooit eerder onverlaten gezien dus hij was erg onder de indruk. De angst die hij op het eerste moment gevoeld had toen ze in de hinderlaag van de monsters gelopen waren, was echter snel gesust door de lichtvaardigheid waarmee zijn metgezellen de beesten tegemoet getreden waren. Bij hen was hij zo veilig als hij maar kon zijn.

Kiyomi liep trots grijnzend rond met haar nieuwe wapen in haar hand en Vegeta wierp heimelijke blikken op het nieuwe meisje. Hij kon haar trotse glimlach niet uitstaan en ook de manier waarop ze nonchalant met het zwaard in haar hand liep vond hij verachtelijk. Waarom stopte dat arrogante ding het wapen niet gewoon weg en begon ze zich te gedragen als de nieuweling die ze was. Hij had er uiteraard niet over nagedacht dat ze geen zwaardschede had waarin ze het wapen weg kon doen en het daarom in haar hand moest houden. Hij kon zich alleen maar verbolgen voelen over het feit dat ze haar stoere praatjes aan de kust van Kilika meer dan waar gemaakt had met het gevecht dat zojuist plaats gevonden had. Hoe het ook zij, hij kon haar niet luchten of zien.

Tien daarentegen was meteen nadat ze hun weg vervolgd hadden in een amicaal gesprek geraakt met het nieuwste lid van hun groep. Dit tot grote ergernis van Lulu omdat, hoeveel ze ook van Tien hield, hij in haar mening gewoon te vaak en te veel praatte en ze nooit eens van haar rust kon genieten. Ze was moe en kribbig en het horen van Tien's blije grapjes maakten haar alleen maar geïrriteerder.

Naru voelde de spanningen in de groep maar ze kon op het moment niks verzinnen om daaraan te doen. Dat het tussen Tien en Lulu zo ging was ze wel gewend; de twee haatten elkaar net zo diepgrondig als dat ze van elkaar hielden. Of liever gezegd, Lulu haatte Tien net zoveel als ze van hem hield en Tien hield van haar ondanks het feit dat zij hem soms wel kon wurgen. Zo was het tussen hen geweest zo lang Naru zich kon heugen en hoewel het niet altijd even gezellig was, konden ze er meestal wel om lachen met zijn allen.

De vijandigheid tussen Vegeta en Kiyomi kon echter op de lange termijn een probleem gaan worden. Wellicht vermoedde Vegeta dat haar nichtje Al Bhed was of was hij kwaad dat Naru een vierde Beschermheer genomen had zonder dat met hen te overleggen. Ze zou er hoe dan ook later met hem over moeten praten, onder vier ogen. Als ze het onderwerp nu aan zou snijden vermoedde Naru dat de boel alleen maar uit de hand zou lopen zoals op de kust van Kilika gebeurd was.

Uiteindelijk richtte Naru zich op Goku en niet alleen omdat ze verder niks aan de spanningen in de groep kon doen. Ze had zich er al eerder op betrapt hoe fijn ze het vond om naar hem te kijken. Hij fascineerde haar op een manier die haar beide vreemd en beangstigend toescheen. Wanneer ze naar Goku keek, voelde ze twijfel in haar hart over wat ze aan het doen was. Het geloof in haar Pelgrimage, wat altijd haar enige doel in dit leven was geweest, werd aan het wankelen gebracht. Ze voelde nu dat er een ander leven voor haar was, een andere weg om te gaan. Ze zouden samen oud kunnen worden, zij en Goku, ergens in een huisje aan de kust waar ze naar de dolfijnen zouden luisteren en waar ze gelukkig zouden zijn.

Naru verjoeg de gedachten resoluut. Dat was haar weg niet. Ze had haar pad gekozen en ze zou het volgen tot het einde. Ze wilde het volgen tot het einde. Dit was waar ze haar hele leven naar uitgekeken had, dit was haar bestaansdoel. Ze zou in de voetsporen van haar vader treden en degene worden die Spira bevrijdde van Sin; Roeper Naru. En haar Beschermheren zouden haar vergezellen, zoals die van haar vader hem hadden vergezeld.

Er was nog iets anders wat haar naar Goku deed staren, besefte Naru zich plots. Iets in zijn bewegingen dat haar bekend voorkwam. Ze kon er haar vinger niet op leggen maar ze had het gevoel dat ze hem beter kende dan ze zich tot nu toe gerealiseerd had. Waar kwam dit vandaan? En toen wist ze het: het was zijn manier van vechten.

"Waar heb je zo leren vechten, Goku?" Vroeg ze daarom ook.

Goku, die bij gebrek aan een betere plek zijn nieuwe met bloede besmeurde zwaard maar achter zijn broekband gestoken had, haalde zijn schouders op. "Geen idee eigenlijk. Ik heb nooit eerder met een zwaard gevochten."

"Het zag er indrukwekkend uit." Zei Naru en toen ze zich realiseerde wat ze precies gezegd had, begon ze onverhoopt te blozen. "Ik bedoel, het leek alsof je een volleerd zwaardvechter was." Stamelde ze enigszins onhandig.

Goku sloeg zijn ogen neer. "Dank je, maar zo indrukwekkend was het vast niet. Ik had werkelijk geen idee wat ik aan het doen was."

"Moet je je voorstellen hoe hij eruit zou zijn als hij wel een idee had." Mengde Kiyomi zich met een knipoog in het gesprek. "Met een beetje training zou je een fantastische zwaardvechter kunnen worden, Goku."

Vegeta snoof maar zij niets.

"Misschien zit het wel gewoon in je bloed." Bedacht Tien zich. "Zo werkt het in ieder geval met magie. Mijn vader was een magiër. Ik heb mijn krachten van hem net zoals Naru de krachten van haar vader heeft. En Lulu heeft ze van haar moeder. En jouw vader was zwaardvechter, toch Vegeta. Hij heeft jou geleerd strijder te zijn."

Vegeta mompelde een bevestiging.

"Nou dan moet jij het ook van iemand hebben, Goku. Was je vader een strijder?" Ging Tien verder.

"Nauwelijks." Antwoordde Goku ietwat ongemakkelijk. Hij hield er helemaal niet van om over zijn vader te praten. De band met zijn vader was nooit erg goed geweest en sinds de man Goku en zijn moeder op zijn vijfde verliet, had hij Jecht niet meer gezien. Alles wat hij eigenlijk over zijn vader wist waren de dingen die zijn moeder en Auron hem over Jecht verteld hadden. "Mijn vader was Blitzball speler in het team van Zanarkand. Hij was de sterspeler van de Zanarkand Abes."

Pas toen Goku de ongelovige blikken van de anderen zag, wist hij dat hij een fout begaan had. Weer praatte hij over het Zanarkand wat volgens de mensen van Spira niet bestond. Voordat iemand echter iets kon zeggen pakte Naru zijn onderarm beet en keek hem dringend aan.

"Was Heer Jecht jouw vader?" Vroeg ze vol verwachting. Toen ze zag dat haar hand op zijn arm lag trok ze hem snel weg maar haar ogen lieten hem niet los.

"Ja, hoe weet je dat?" Wilde Goku ontsteld weten.

Naru zocht naar woorden in haar verbazing. "Hij… Hij was mijn vader's Beschermheer. Samen met Heer Auron. Ik was nog heel jong, maar ik weet het nog heel goed. Hij kwam naar Bevelle en vertelde dat hij uit Zanarkand kwam, dat hij door een beest naar Bevelle meegenomen was. Maar de stad Zanarkand bestond al duizend jaar niet meer en hij werd opgesloten omdat ze dachten dat hij gek was. Mijn vader bevrijdde hem en vroeg hem Beschermheer te worden en dat deed hij want misschien kon hij zo de antwoorden vinden om terug te keren naar zijn Zanarkand en zijn familie."

Goku kon niks dan aan de grond genageld naar Naru staren. Dus dat was er met zijn vader gebeurd. Hij was net als Goku zelf meegenomen naar Spira zonder te snappen hoe of waarom. Daarom was zijn vader weggegaan, hij had hen niet verlaten zoals Goku altijd geloofd had. Maar als Jecht werkelijk geprobeerd had om terug naar Zanarkand te komen, dan was hem dat nooit gelukt. Goku had hem na zijn vijfde nooit meer gezien. Betekende dat dat er geen weg terug was naar Zanarkand? Dat ook Goku nooit meer naar huis kon?

"Wat is er met hem gebeurd? Leeft hij nog?" Vroeg hij Naru.

Naru schudde verontschuldigend zijn hoofd. "Het spijt me, Goku. Ik weet het niet. Na mijn vader's Pelgrimage verdwenen Heer Jecht en Heer Auron en niemand heeft ooit nog iets van hen vernomen. Totdat Heer Auron een aantal dagen geleden in Luca aankwam. Misschien is je vader bij hem."

Goku werd heen en weer geslingerd tussen hoop en verdriet. Hoop omdat hij wellicht na twintig jaar zijn vader weer zou ontmoeten en verdriet omdat dat tegelijkertijd betekende dat Jecht nog altijd in Spira vastzat en er geen weg voor hen terug naar huis was.

"Dan is jouw verhaal over Zanarkand waar." Zei Kiyomi. "Het bestaat nog en jij komt ervandaan. Het was niet het gif van Sin."

"Iedereen weet dat Zanarkand een ruïne is." Wierp Lulu sceptisch tegen. "De stad Zanarkand bestaat niet meer. Het moet het gif zijn geweest."

"Maar ik kom er vandaan dus het moet bestaan. Wat mijn vader vertelde: over een wezen dat hem meenam, dat is ook met mij gebeurd. Voordat ik Kiyomi ontmoette was ik in Zanarkand en toen Sin kwam nam hij me mee hierheen."

"We vonden hem op een rots uit de kust bij Baaj Tempel. Hij had geen schip, zelfs geen vlot en toch zat hij daar op een rots midden in de oceaan." Verduidelijkte Kiyomi.

"Misschien leed hij schipbreuk en stootte zijn hoofd en droomde dat hij in Zanarkand was voordat hij op die rots wakker werd." Verklaarde Lulu.

Vegeta was het daarmee eens. "Dat moet het zijn. Hun schip werd aangevallen door Sin en door het gif dacht Goku dat hij uit Zanarkand kwam. Hoe dan ook is die stad een ruïne."

"Dat lijkt me de meest logische verklaring." Was ook Tien's mening.

"Heeft een van jullie de stad ooit wel eens echt gezien?" Eiste Kiyomi die wederom vierkant achter Goku ging staan.

Goku kon haar alleen maar dankbaar voor haar vertrouwen zijn. En voor dat van Naru die het ook meteen voor hem opnam.

"Niemand komt daar nog. De weg erheen is te gevaarlijk is. De enigen die de stad zien, zijn de Roepers en hun Beschermheren en zij keren nooit terug om erover te verhalen. Wie zegt dat Zanarkand echt een ruïne is?" Naru wierp Goku een lichte glimlach. "Ik geloof je Goku. Hoe het allemaal zit weet ik niet, maar ik geloof dat je echt uit Zanarkand komt."

"Ik geloof je ook." Vertelde Kiyomi die zich uitdagend tot de anderen richtte.

Vegeta sloeg met een misnoegd gebaar zijn armen over elkaar en mompelde iets minachtends over nieuwelingen die dachten alles te weten. Dit leverde hem een vuile blik van Kiyomi die hij op zijn beurt simpelweg negeerde door zich op de weg voor hen te concentreren.

Tien leek bij te draaien en besloot Goku's verhaal noch domweg aan te nemen noch uit te sluiten en liet het in het midden met de opmerking: "We zullen vanzelf zien of Zanarkand nog bestaat. Uiteindelijk brengt Naru's Pelgrimage ons ook daarheen wanneer ze bij de Tempel van Yunalesca gaat bidden."

Iedereen viel stil en verzonken in hun eigen gedachten bereikten ze de rand van het woud waar een wentelende stenen trap voor hen opdoemde.

"Bovenop die berg is de Tempel van Kilika." Kondigde Naru opgelucht aan. "We zijn er bijna."

Vermoeid maar blij met het vooruitzicht aan onderdak en slaap beklommen de Roeper en haar Beschermheren de trappen die naar de Tempel van Kilika leidden.


End file.
